A pipeline is constructed out of numerous sections of pipe connected in end to end relation. Most pipelines are made from steel pipes. Each section of steel pipe used has a protective coating, usually of polymer plastic.
Pipeline weights are placed at selected positions along the pipeline. These pipeline weights are, typically, made from concrete. Although there are some alternative configurations, most pipeline weights are made from two semi-circular halves that are bolted together around the pipeline. Examples of pipeline weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,518,981; 2,791,019; 3,240,512; 4,166,710 and 5,443,329.
Care must be taken when installing pipeline weights not to damage the protective coating. Abrasion of the protective coating leads to corrosion and, eventually, to failure of the pipe.